The Last: Orange and Lavender Keyblade Wielders
by Erza and Kurumi fan
Summary: Naruto and Hinata has always been my favorite couple in the Naruto series, so to celebrate the successful movie in the end of Shippuden called: Naruto: The Last. I decided to have two of them on adventure together as Keyblade Wielders along Sora and his friends. Read to find out more. NaruHinaxHarem. Harem contains KH and FF Girls only. Chaka is replaced with Magic. Fantasy Action
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : The Journey Begins

It was early beautiful morning in the Hidden Leaf, the birds were chirping and looking for breakfast to start their day, Everyone just now getting out of bed as they go about their business. It has been officially a year and six months after the Fourth Great Ninja War, the battle with Kaguya, freeing everyone from the infinite tsukuyomi, the official battle between the reincarnations of Hagoromo's sons, the return of a friend, and finally the battle between Asura's reincarnation with the help of Indra's reincarnation against the sole heir of Kaguya's clan, they were able to rescue the Hyuga Clan heiress along with her younger sister.

Things became official peaceful throughout the Elemental Nations. Indra's reincarnation continued to travel the world, while Asura's reincarnation due to his heroic efforts over the years, in the war, and so on plus impressive mission track record became an official Elite Jounin of Hidden Leaf alongside the Hyuga Clan Heiress and was able to officially receive his family's inheritance that was long overdue.

He didn't become Hokage but his sensei did much to the disappointment of the villagers but he took it surprisingly well and gave his sensei the best then went off to train in his family's jutsu with the Hyuga Clan Heiress following right behind him.

Within the following events, He and the Hyuga Clan Heiress were officially dating and have become lovers over time. The rest of their peers have become couples as well with the pairings being quite surprising to say the least.

However while the conflict of the shinobi is over, a new adventure has yet unfolded for the Uzumaki Clan Heir and the Hyuga Clan Heiress, one that they will not come back from but new and familiar faces await them. As long they stay true to themselves and love each other. Nothing will stand in their way.

This is story of a chosen hero and his girlfriend as they learn how to wield a powerful weapon called the Keyblade and journey forth with their new friends as they learn new powers, see other worlds and battle against the darkness known as the heartless.

And now let us start on how it all begin for Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga as keyblade wielders chosen by a beautiful young keyblade master to keep the light safe in her absence.

(Flashback)

(KHBBS ost: The Worlds)

(KH Universe: Year unknown)

Space, a vast regions of stars that contain many different kinds of worlds. Which are very special in their own kind of way. The time on each worlds flows very different from one another. There are billions upon billions worlds that have yet to be discovered.

However is it also known as Lanes between (異空の回廊 Ikū no Kairō?, lit. "Corridors of the Skies")

The Lanes Between are a series of "roads" between the worlds in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep that were unlocked by Eraqus. Ventus, Aqua, and Terra frequently use these paths to navigate the worlds. The presence of Darkness is very strong within them, forcing travelers to wear their Keyblade Armor as a safety precaution. To enter the Lanes, the Keyblade wielder raises his or her Keyblade to the sky, and creates a portal leading into the Lanes, appearing somewhat similar to the Dark Corridors. Upon opening the way, they usually call their "Keyblade Glider" and use it to enter. The Lanes resemble the Corridors of Darkness, but with a color scheme closely resembling the Aurora Borealis.

Currently we find a feminine figure in blue and purple Keyblade Armor riding the same colored bow-shaped Keyblade Glider in the vast sea of stars.

This woman's name is Aqua, who is seventeen years old and was currently named a True Keyblade Master after passing the Mark of Mastery Exams not too long ago. Quite the prodigy is it she? She just recently left a world called Destiny Islands, which had tree that grows star-shaped fruit that she modeled from the Wayfinders that she had created for herself and her two best friends.

But that's not the only thing special about that world.

While she was there, she met two young boys almost the same age as the young girl she met in Radiant Garden named Kairi, who remind her of Ventus and Terra. They were Sora and Riku. After measuring the strength of their hearts, she going to make Sora her successor in wielding the keyblade some day but she seeing how Terra named Riku his successor she choose not to because she doesn't want them to fight like her and Terra. So instead she had Sora made her promise to protect Riku no matter what and bring him back to the light should he fall into the abyss. Hearing how Sora made the promise to her, she affectionately rubbed their hair and left destiny islands to look for Ventus and Terra to hopefully patch things up between them and become friends again.

This bring us to our current situation, as Aqua was gliding through space with determination, she came across another bright light similar to the one that sent her to Destiny Islands but yet different due to the fact that it was warmer and shining bright like the sun.

Curious to see where it leads, she flew toward the light and the next thing she knows she was in a world kinda of like Destiny Islands but was a large village of some sort filled tons of people and other in the distant was a mansion and mountain with four heads on it.


	2. Chapter: AN

Author's Note

(Kingdom Hearts - Traverse Town)

Hey everyone!

This is Kurumi Lover 6451 coming to you Live to talk about a new hot story that I just came up!

In case you guessed it then your right! I'm here to talk about my new series called: The Last: Orange and Lavender Keyblade Wielders.

Now be forewarned, I will tell you certain things about the story without spoiling it. The rest will be a secret, so please no further questions till then, I promise you'll like what I have cooked up so just wait and see, ok? (^^)

Now for those who are curious about the harem here are the people who will be included.

Hinata Hyuga

Kairi

Namine

Xion

Aqua

Yuffie

Aerith

Tiffa

Yuna

Rikku

Paine

Lightning

Serah

Fang

Vanille

Lebreau

Yeul

Shalua Rui

Lulu

Quistis Trepe

Ashe

Jihl Nabaat

This is the official pairing and will not be changed so please no further questions or requests on the subject.

Any questions or comments about the topic will be ignored. If you don't like it don't read.

Moving on, for Keyblades here is what they'll use.

Naruto: Twilight Blaze

Hinata: Rainfell

That's all I shall reveal for now, the rest will come later in the story soon, so please be patience.

Well that's all for today and you know what to do already.

This is Kurumi Lover 6451 over and out!

(P.S. chapter one is the process of being completed, so it posted and updated feel free to enjoy till I finish with the full version of the first chapter. On the side note: this replaces the previous stories Kingdom Hearts Journey and Kingdom Hearts Journey-mk2 due to difficultites so once the next chapter of KHJ is finished I' m removing them from my account and proceed to write my newest story: The Last: Orange and Lavender Keyblade Wielders. For those of you who enjoyed KHJ and looking forward to KHJ-mk2 I'm sorry but just can't write those anymore. I hope you understand.)

Goodnight!


End file.
